


showing no mercy, i'd do it again

by thebonerpit



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Felching, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebonerpit/pseuds/thebonerpit
Summary: Cullen asks Dorian for something that he can't give him. The Iron Bull steps in to assist.





	showing no mercy, i'd do it again

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: this work contains consensual, but very rough, sex and continuous use of degrading language. there is also a mention of a past abusive relationship for dorian. if you're not comfortable with this please click off now!
> 
> this also contains the sweetest, most cinnamon-roll-esque dorian i've ever written or imagined... i suppose that's what being in love with cullen rutherford will do to you.

“May I… ask you for something?”

Dorian was still breathing heavily but he managed to twist himself around so he was on his side and staring at Cullen. “Of course. After that incredible orgasm you just gave me I would be willing to do just about anything for you.”

It was a joke, of course, but Cullen looked oddly serious.

“Perhaps this is the wrong time, then… why don’t we just— “

Dorian silenced him with two fingers pressed on his lips.

“Ask me,” he said, offering a small smile for encouragement.

Cullen’s eyelids fluttered a little, and he reached up to hold Dorian’s wrist, pressing his lips against his fingers in a chaste kiss before letting them drop back to the mattress.

“I was wondering if… well… if you could, perhaps…”

The poor thing was already red in the face and he looked like he was about to yank the covers up over his head and hide. Dorian shifted closer and ran his fingers through Cullen’s curly hair, trying to soothe him.

“Cullen.”

Cullen looked up at him.

“Whatever it is you want to ask me, know that I would never be so cruel as to make you feel embarrassed or ashamed for it. I am the utter soul of depravity, remember?” He quirked his lips into a grin and leaned in to rest his forehead against Cullen’s. “I would hope that you could trust me with this. If not, I have shown myself to be a terrible lover.”

“I do trust you!” Cullen said quickly. “I do. I could not even begin to imagine broaching this subject with someone I did not trust implicitly. It is just… a lot to ask.”

Dorian was silent, letting Cullen breathe as he stroked his hair. He didn’t want to push him. He knew that years of being repressed and denied most sorts of pleasure had affected him more than he cared to admit. After a few moments Cullen seemed to settle, and Dorian gave him a short kiss.

“Whenever you’re ready, amatus.”

Cullen swallowed thickly.

“Do you recall a few weeks ago, when we were… intimate? And you accidentally backhanded me in a rush to change positions?”

Dorian remembered it well, in fact. He remembered it for the initial horror of hurting Cullen like that, but also for the way Cullen’s eyes went wide and dark, the way he practically pounced on Dorian after… the way he caught him pressing his fingers into the tender skin the next morning.

“I… I find that… it arouses me. Quite a lot, in fact.” He was bright red, not able to meet Dorian’s eyes.

“Is it the pain?” Dorian had been with men who enjoyed a good spanking before, and he could see the appeal of a few sharp smacks like that.

“Yes… and no. I like feeling it the next day,” he said, and Dorian’s suspicions about him touching his face the last time were confirmed, “however, in the moment…”

“Humiliation,” Dorian said quietly. And Cullen nodded.

“Slapping my face. Calling me names. Spitting on me. Being made to feel worthless, like a piece of meat.” He was trembling now, with arousal or nerves Dorian wasn’t sure, but he gathered him into his arms anyway.

“Shhh, still yourself. I have you.”

“It is shameful.”

“No! No, my gorgeous, darling Commander,” Dorian said, cupping his face with his warm hands and smiling, “not at all.”

Cullen blinked and he looked adorably hopeful.

“Is that… would you be willing to…”

“I was not lying when I said I would try anything for you, amatus,” Dorian said, and Cullen melted into his embrace.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“I require your assistance. _Immediately_.”

Dorian had found The Iron Bull in his usual place in the tavern, half-drunk and surrounded by the Chargers. Even with the copious amount of alcohol in his system (judging by the number of empty bottles on the table) his eye sharpened into focus when Dorian grabbed his bicep.

“What happened? Is something on fire? Is some _one_ on fire?”

“No one’s on bloody fire, just come with me.”

“Aww he was just about to show us his dragon whiskey fireball trick!” Krem groused, slouching back in his chair.

“Dragon whiskey fireball tr—I don’t even want to know,” Dorian said, tugging at Bull’s arm as if he could even hope to move him.

“Alright, keep your fancy panties on,” Bull growled, slinging the last of his ale down his throat. Dorian chose to ignore the barb (and to be fair he did in fact have fancy panties on) because Bull was actually moving now and following him obediently up the stairs to his quarters. Once they were inside Bull went directly to the cabinet across the room and pulled out a bottle of rum.

“Drink?”

“Do you just have liquor stashed all over in case of emergencies?”

Bull stared at him. “Um. Yeah? Who doesn’t?”

Dorian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Perhaps this was a mistake. I could likely find just as much assistance in a book, and it would most assuredly not smell like an alcoholic farmhand.”

Bull just grinned and took a swig out of the bottle.

“You came to me for a reason. What is it?”

Dorian wrinkled his nose but managed to find a clean chair to perch on.

“What I say to you does NOT leave this room. Are we clear?”

“Mmm something kinky then, is it?”

“Bull!”

“Never thought you’d be one to get all shy about the dirty things you like in bed,” he said with a shrug.

“It’s not about me!”

Bull froze with the bottle halfway to his lips.

“Cullen.”

Dorian didn’t answer, just stared back at him, unflinchingly.

Bull set the bottle down on the table beside him and nodded, suddenly serious.

“No one hears anything from me. You have my word.”

Dorian exhaled sharply. More often than not he assumed Bull was only slightly more civilized than a rampaging quillback, but there were moments like these when he realized he actually had a decent brain in that thick skull. Dorian wouldn’t really mind if Bull shouted his sexual preferences from the rooftops; oh, he would complain, yes, but he wouldn’t truly care. Cullen, on the other hand, would be mortified beyond description. And Bull seemed to understand that, thank the Maker. The last thing Dorian wanted to do was betray Cullen’s trust but… he needed help, and Bull could be the one to help him.

“Cullen has entrusted me with one of his fantasies,” Dorian began, “and while I have more affection for him than I care to admit and would give him the world if I could… I do not know if I can do this for him.”

“So, what is it that turns the good Commander’s crank?”

“It is… humiliation, degradation… to put it plainly, treating him like shit on the bottom of your shoe.”

Bull made a non-committal sort of grunt.

“Always pegged him as more of a ladies undergarments type of guy…”

Dorian huffed and tried not to think of _that_ gorgeous mental picture.

“But then again, don’t see why you’d have a problem giving him that. This other stuff?” He nodded and settled back in his chair. “It can get heavy.”

“It’s more than that,” Dorian said quietly. Bull sat patiently and waited for him to explain.

“I haven’t always been this open with my sexuality. Of course, back in Tevinter being with another man was looked down upon, unless that man in question was a body slave. It left me with very few options to pursue any sort of relationship. Until one day, I met a man. He was an altus, like myself, and for months we met each other by moonlight, stealing kisses and more wherever we could. At first it was perfect. I… I loved him.”

Dorian paused, and reached out for the bottle. Bull handed it to him and watched as Dorian took a long pull from it.

“But of course, as with most things you pin all your hopes and dreams to, it turned to shit. He was ashamed of himself, of what we were doing… of me. And he started treating me accordingly. For your information, being choked so hard you have bruises all across your neck is very uncomfortable, especially in the height of summer when everyone is asking why you chose to wear a scarf yet again.”

“That’s real shitty, Dorian.”

Dorian snorted. “It is, isn’t it? In the interest of keeping this succinct, basically what that relationship produced was the promise to myself that I would never treat anyone that way. Ever. I never want to make someone feel worthless, or like they’re something to be ashamed of.”

Bull looked like he was thinking, so Dorian took another drink from the bottle.

“This swill is awful, you know.”

“Give it to me, then,” Bull said, not waiting for Dorian to reply before snatching the bottle out of his hand.

“Hey!”

“You want my advice?”

“That is why I’ve graced your filthy quarters with my presence, yes.”

“What Cullen is asking for… it’s different _because_ he’s asking for it. No one is forcing him to be slapped around. He isn’t being treated like that by someone who’s ashamed of him.”

Dorian sighed and rubbed at his face with one hand. “I know that. I do. But I still can’t—Maker, this is ridiculous.”

“No, it isn’t,” Bull said calmly.

“It is. If this is what Cullen wants, what he needs, I’ll just have a few drinks beforehand and do whatever his little depraved heart desires.”

“Absolutely not.”

Dorian scoffed. “You presume to think you can control what we get up to in the privacy of our own bed?”

“I’m not presuming anything, I’m telling you that’s not going to happen.”

“Why can’t I— “

“It’ll break you. Maybe beyond repair. You won’t be able to go through with it, or you will but he’ll be able to sense that you’re unhappy. He’ll feel unloved and dirty and yes, ashamed. And it will _break_ you.”

Dorian twisted his lips in the approximation of a pout, but it was really to hide his trembling chin. He couldn’t lose Cullen. They had both worked so hard to get to where they were… it would kill him.

“I have a suggestion…”

Dorian looked over at him, hoping his eyes weren’t as tear-filled as they felt.

“It’s something you need to speak to Cullen about.”

“Of course. What’s your brilliant idea, then?”

“Let me do it for him.”

“… come again?”

“Let me be the one to give him what he needs, this time. You can’t do it without causing both of you some severe damage, but Cullen sounds like he needs it… at least every once in a while. I’ve done scenes like this before with others, I know how to hurt him without truly hurting him, another thing which I doubt you know how to do. You would still be there, of course. I think he’d need that.”

“And what exactly would I be doing while you beat up my boyfriend?”

Dorian’s voice was harsh, and he felt like he’d been socked in the gut, but he hated to admit that Bull might be on to something.

“You’d be doing what you want to be doing: giving him comfort.”

“Doesn’t that sort of send mixed messages? I don’t want to fry the poor dear’s brain.”

Bull shrugged. “Not necessarily. Sometimes it helps them stay grounded.”

Dorian sighed and stared intently into the crackling fire keeping Bull’s room warm. He couldn’t believe he was even considering this. And what would Cullen say?

“Just think about it, Dorian. And if Cullen wants to go ahead, just say the word. I’ll be there.”

It was oddly comforting. But Dorian’s stomach was still roiling, even as he fell asleep that night with Cullen’s warm body pressed up against his.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Dorian had the whole thing planned down to the most miniscule details. He was going to get the kitchen to make him a basket for dinner, bring it up to Cullen’s loft, and once they were full and sated and happy… he would tell him about Bull’s offer.

He didn’t expect to blurt it out in the middle of a chess game at half past noon in a crowded public garden.

“I… er, I’m sorry… what?”

Dorian inwardly cringed but there was nothing he could do about it now. Might as well get it over with.

“Your proposal, last week… you mentioned wanting to— “

“Maker’s breath, Dorian, not here!” Cullen hissed, his eyes darting around like he was worried one of the Chantry sisters would leap out from behind a bush and scold him. Dorian leaned closer so he could lower his voice.

“No one is listening to us, Cullen,” Dorian said reassuringly, “but if you’re truly concerned we can move to my quarters…”

“No. No it’s fine, I just…” He adjusted himself in his seat and mirrored Dorian’s pose. “Speaking of things like this in public… I will just say I am glad for armour that covers me well below the waist.”

Dorian had to grin at that, and Cullen ducked his head and blushed. He was adorable when he was flustered.

“I gather you’ve had some time to consider my request?”

“I have. And Cullen,” Dorian started, reaching across to grab his hand tightly, “I want to give you everything you asked for.”

Cullen looked up and Dorian could see his face fall slightly.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming on…”

“There are things that have happened to me in my past, things which I haven’t shared with you only because I thought I had put them well behind me, that would make me a poor choice to provide you with what you need in this situation.” Dorian explained to him exactly what he had told Bull, although it was much more painful this time because he had to watch Cullen’s face twist into something that resembled rage and anguish and pity all in one. “Please… don’t. It’s over, it’s done.”

“I would kill him,” Cullen said, his voice low and steady, “if I had the chance, I would not even have to think before I did it.”

Dorian’s heart sped up a little. It was wrong to find that blindingly attractive, wasn’t it?

“Cullen— “

“Do not worry yourself with it, then,” he said, squeezing Dorian’s hand and forcing out a smile, “I do not wish to bring back those feelings, especially not for my own selfish desires.”

Dorian sighed and squeezed his hand in return. “You are too good for me, you know that?”

Cullen scoffed and shook his head. “Hardly.”

“You are. And I want to be half as good for you. I cannot give you this, but… there is someone who can. If you are amenable, of course.”

“Someone… else?” Cullen asked. He didn’t look utterly disgusted or angry yet… so it was a good start.

“I hope you do not find me too forward in doing this. Trust me when I say no one else knows or will ever know, no matter what your answer is.”

“I do trust you. With all my heart, Dorian,” Cullen said. He was so sweet and sincere it almost made Dorian’s teeth ache.

“I spoke with Bull.”

He waited for a horrified reaction from Cullen. What he got was a thoughtful quirk of his head, and a nod to continue.

“I was correct in assuming he had experience with these sorts of things. And while he reaffirmed my belief that I couldn’t deliver this to you, he… offered his services in my stead.”

Cullen was still holding his hand. He absently rubbed his thumb along Dorian’s fingers, looking like he was thinking of nothing more than what his next chess move should be. He glanced up, and Dorian knew he must have looked like a nervous wreck because Cullen smiled softly, pulling his hand up to his lips and kissing it gently.

“Would you still be there?” he asked, his breath hot against Dorian’s fingers.

“Of course, amatus. I would not have even considered it otherwise.”

“… Alright.”

Dorian’s eyebrows shot up his forehead, and he must have looked ridiculous because Cullen couldn’t stop an amused little smile from creeping across his face.

“Are you—seriously?”

He nodded.

“Honestly Cullen, I thought you’d have been running for the hills by now.”

“I’m not as sheltered and virginal as you may think,” he replied, his smile turning into a cheeky grin.

“Oh, I never thought you were virginal,” Dorian leered, and Cullen chuckled. “But… tell me, seriously… are you sure?”

“I’m sure. It may not be exactly what I had imagined, but as long as you are there with me, it will be perfect.”

Dorian smiled at him, wide and bright as the sun, and settled back in his chair, finally able to relax a little.

“So, shall we continue this game or are you growing weary of having your pretty little arse handed to you?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dorian returned to Bull with the news that Cullen was interested, and it didn’t take long for the wheels to be set in motion. Bull and Cullen had a meeting first, just the two of them, to discuss what it was Cullen really needed from him. They both said Dorian was welcome to be there but he wanted Cullen to interact with Bull on his own. He and Cullen had already spoken at length about their respective roles in this, and Cullen was happy Dorian would be there to offer some sort of comfort for him.

“Just remember, I want to be hurt. If you see me crying you cannot use your watchword for me, do you understand?”

Dorian agreed, knowing it would be difficult, but he was still allowed to use his watchword for himself. If it all became too much he could leave at any time, and he trusted Bull to keep Cullen safe. Hopefully, it would not have to come to that.

They agreed to have the night start with Cullen and Dorian alone, which is where they were now. Dorian had them both stripped naked and he was laid out across his bed, shivering under his gaze even though the room was warm. They decided to use Cullen’s quarters; they were the most isolated, and although the room was sparse it had a large, comfortable bed that could fit all three of them.

Cullen made a quiet hum as Dorian crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply, licking into his eager mouth and running his hands up Cullen’s chest. He shivered again and Dorian pulled away slightly.

“Are you nervous?”

Cullen smiled softly and shook his head. “No. Just… excited.”

“Mm I can feel that,” Dorian said with a grin, moving so he could slot one thigh in between Cullen’s legs and rub at the hardness there. It made Cullen shudder and moan, throwing his head back in a delicious invitation for Dorian to suck a mark into his neck. Dorian was sure that by the end of this night Cullen would have countless marks littered across his beautiful pale skin, but he wanted to be the first.

“I must admit,” Dorian murmured against his throat, “the idea of sharing you… it has made me feel quite possessive.”

“You know I am yours,” Cullen said, his voice low and steady, “every part of me.”

Dorian kissed him again and smiled against his lips. They both heard the bell tolling outside, announcing the hour, and Dorian smoothed his hands down Cullen’s chest again.

“I should get you ready,” he said quietly.

Cullen was completely pliant and soft in Dorian’s arms, allowing him to arrange his body and limbs wherever he wanted. He pulled him up gently and positioned him so he was kneeling on the bed, facing the door; his thighs were spread wide and his arms were behind his back but not tied, held there by Cullen’s will alone. Dorian shuffled up behind him and nipped at an earlobe, making Cullen jump and then sigh happily.

“You look perfect.”

He kept kissing and licking at Cullen’s throat and ears, nibbling gently, and Cullen was almost completely boneless by the time the door creaked open. Bull cut an imposing figure, nearly filling the entire doorway, and his face was cast half in shadow from the fire crackling away within the room. Dorian’s instincts were to protect Cullen and he had to catch himself before he wrapped an arm around him. Bull stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it.

“Are you both ready?” he asked, turning to face them.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Dorian, what is your watchword?”

“Snoufleur.”

“Cullen, what is your watchword?”

“Lyrium.”

“And mine is katoh. We’re going to begin now. If you need to stop, just say your word.”

Dorian swallowed so loudly he was sure Bull could have heard it from across the room. Maker, he was nervous, but it was nervousness inextricably linked with a thread of excitement. Perhaps this is what Cullen was feeling, too…

His train of thought was disrupted by Bull stalking over to the bed and taking Cullen’s jaw in one huge hand.

“This is what you’ve brought me, hm?”

Dorian just blinked for a moment before he realized Bull was speaking to him. “Er. Yes.”

Bull snorted, twisting Cullen’s face from side to side harshly.

“Does… does he not please you?”

“He’s what I expected,” Bull said dismissively, “typical Fereldan trash. I guess his body is alright.”

Dorian saw Cullen shudder, and he knew Bull saw it as well. His mouth split into a smirk.

“Is that what you are, hm? Filthy common trash?”

“I—I—“

Cullen didn’t have time to finish before Bull grabbed his face with his left hand, almost cradling his cheek, then wound up to lay a vicious slap on him with his other hand. Dorian jumped at the noise of the impact; it was almost deafening in the relative silence of the room.

“I don’t have the patience for this,” he growled, “you’ll answer when spoken to and you’ll do it immediately. I can’t believe I have to tell you this.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry I—“

He slapped him again, just as hard as the first time.

“Maker, you’re pathetic.”

Cullen’s shoulders were shaking now, like he was straining to keep himself upright. Dorian could see his entire right cheek was flaming red.

“I was told you were a dirty, stupid whore but at least you would know how to behave properly. Was I being mislead?”

“No! No ser, I can behave, I can be good!”

Bull still had his hand on Cullen’s left cheek so he gave him a quick slap there before moving up to his hair. He didn’t say a word, didn’t give him a command, just grabbed a fistful of it and yanked him to the edge of the bed and down on the floor. Cullen had to scramble to stop himself from falling face first which meant he moved his hands out from behind his back. Bull sighed deeply.

“You tell me you can behave, but you can’t do a simple thing like keep your hands where they were told to be.”

Cullen didn’t answer but his shaking had intensified.

“He’s fucking useless,” Bull said, throwing him down to the floor by his hair. Cullen whimpered and shuffled closer to Bull’s feet, as if he was seeking comfort there.

“Give him a chance,” Dorian said, managing to find his voice although it was somewhat broken.

Bull looked down at Cullen’s naked form curled around one of his boots and tilted his head thoughtfully. He poked at him with the toe of his boot, tapping it against his chest and laughing when Cullen rolled right back into him when he put his foot back down.

“Let’s see if that mouth is better at sucking than talking, hm? Get on your knees.”

Cullen scrambled to obey, keeping his hands behind his back at all times, and kneeled in perfect position on the floor in front of Bull, who was pulling down his trousers. He yanked them down just enough to take his cock out and even soft it was massive, bigger than anything Dorian had seen.

“Usually I’m at least starting to get hard by now,” Bull said, sneering at Cullen, “but this has been the most pathetic display I’ve seen yet. At least if you had a pretty face like your friend here I could imagine that you were someone I’d get hot for.”

Dorian flushed a little at that. Cullen was astoundingly beautiful, and he knew it wasn’t just him who thought it. There had been far too many collisions and dropped serving trays and bruised shins from people staring while he trained shirtless for it to be just him. To hear Bull say he wasn’t attractive was hard for him to believe, but Cullen looked convincingly ashamed.

“I’m gonna fuck your face now. And you’re gonna take it like the filthy whore you are.”

Cullen let out a tiny whimper but he obediently opened his mouth as wide as he could. Bull chuckled.

“Oh, you can listen to instructions when it involves getting a nice fat dick in you, huh? Figures.”

Cullen’s face was still red from Bull’s hand but now his entire chest was starting to flush, and he was so hard he was leaking. Dorian was a little amazed, and he felt his own prick twitch when he watched Cullen’s eyelids flutter closed as Bull shoved his soft cock into his mouth. Cullen managed to take it all in at first but as soon as Bull started filling out he choked and tried to pull off him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Bull growled, holding Cullen’s head in both hands and forcing him back on his cock. Cullen was making these high-pitched whimpering noises that Dorian was ashamed to say turned him on immensely, and obviously it was working on Bull, too. “Yeah that’s it whore, take it all in…”

Bull started to move his hips, holding Cullen in place like he was just a receptacle to be used. He didn’t stop or slow down even when Cullen choked and wretched around him.

“Don’t you dare throw up on me,” Bull warned. He pulled out to give him a moment to breathe and Cullen gasped in the air like he had been drowning. His chin was covered in thick spit and there were strings of it still attached to Bull’s cock, which Bull removed by wiping it against Cullen’s cheek.

“Keep that mouth open, wide as you can” Bull ordered. Cullen obeyed immediately, and Dorian expected him to shove his dick back inside, but instead he grabbed Cullen by the chin, leaned over, and spit forcefully on his face. Cullen winced which just made Bull laugh and grab him by the hair again.

“C’mere,” he said to Dorian, “need your hands for a minute.”

They had talked about the possibility of Dorian being more involved in the scenario but he didn’t expect it so soon. He paused, long enough for Bull to fix him with a serious stare, but then he nodded and shifted over so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Get between his legs, face me,” Bull said to Cullen, who immediately scrambled across the floor and wedged himself in between Dorian’s thighs. “Now you, hook your fingers in his mouth. Spread it nice and wide.”

Dorian flushed at the command, but this time he didn’t hesitate. He reached down and slid his index fingers into the corners of Cullen’s lips and pulled. He heard Cullen gasp as his mouth was wrenched open, and with Bull’s encouragement Dorian pulled even harder, making it an almost painful stretch. Bull made a noise of appreciation and stroked himself briefly before shoving back inside. Cullen’s sounds were even louder now, harsh choking gasps and moans, and Dorian could feel his tears slide down and land against his fingers.

“Awww he’s crying,” Bull said, laughing as he yanked on Cullen’s hair. “Don’t pretend you don’t like this, you little whore. Look at how hard you are.” He punctuated his sentence by pressing his boot down on Cullen’s cock which made him wail. Oddly enough, the fact that he was hard was what was making Dorian able to continue with this; that he was looking up at Bull like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He was enjoying it, and Dorian was starting to see how different it was from the way he himself was treated.

“I’ve had enough of your face,” Bull said, stepping back so he could start taking his trousers off fully. “Dorian, shift back on the bed. You, I want you bent over the side with your ass in the air and your mouth wrapped around his cock.”

Cullen jumped up before Dorian had time to move back, and while Bull was busy undressing, Dorian lifted his hands and cupped Cullen’s face gently. “You’re doing so well, amatus,” he whispered, “so beautiful and perfect for us.”

Cullen leaned into his touch and Dorian kissed him, tasting Bull on his lips.

“You’re too soft on him,” he heard Bull say with disdain.

“More flies with honey, isn’t that the expression?” Dorian smirked and Cullen let himself smile a little too, his face hidden from Bull’s gaze.

Bull snorted and then Cullen was yanked away viciously. “You’re both more trouble than you’re worth. Get into position… _now_.”

Dorian pushed himself back on the bed to make room for Cullen who was slammed down in front of him by a huge hand between his shoulder blades. Cullen wasn’t a small man by any means but seeing him in juxtaposition with Bull made him seem so weak and helpless.

“This is what you were made for, isn’t it… ass up, legs spread, just a hole to be used…”

Cullen squirmed and Dorian could feel his hot breath against his thigh. “Y—yes ser.”

“I should invite some of your soldiers up here, hm? Let them see their noble Commander spread out like a whore, begging for cock. Maybe I’d let them fuck you, too.”

Dorian bit his lip and tried not to moan at that, because as much as he loved Cullen and wanted him all to himself, the thought of him whimpering and begging as he was filled up over and over again… it was nearly too much.

“Please… please ser.”

“Please what?”

“Please use me like a whore.” Cullen’s voice was raspy from the abuse his throat suffered earlier, and it just made that sound a million times hotter.

“He’s finally learning that’s all he’s good for,” Bull said with a smirk, and spanked him hard on his ass. It jolted Cullen up the bed so his face was pressed into Dorian’s stomach. Bull seemed to enjoy the reaction that produced so he spanked him again, and again, and again, until Cullen was practically sobbing. Bull wasn’t gentle and Dorian had seen many times how strong he was, how he swung that massive axe like it was nothing, but he knew he wouldn’t hit Cullen hard enough to cause him any permanent damage.

“Didn’t I tell you to suck Dorian off?”

“Y—yes ser, sorry ser,” Cullen stuttered, sniffling a little as he pushed away from the comfort of Dorian’s stomach. Dorian groaned loudly as soon as his mouth was on him; he knew how incredible Cullen was at this, truly like he’d been made for it, and Dorian leaned back on his elbows to watch that perfect mouth go down on him.

“I bet you’re loose enough for me to just fuck you right now,” Bull said, palming one of Cullen’s cheeks. Dorian raised an eyebrow at that because although this was a fantasy he was sure that sort of pain wouldn’t be what Cullen was after.

“But it’s a big fucking turn on to hear how wet and sloppy that ass is when I use my fingers on you, so I want you to hold yourself open while I do that for a while, hm?”

Cullen made a noise around Dorian’s cock halfway between a whimper and a moan, and he obediently reached both hands back to spread himself for Bull. Of course this meant he couldn’t hold himself up enough to keep sucking Dorian off and he looked a little panicked.

“Shh,” Dorian whispered, trying to calm him. He hoisted him up and settled him against one thigh so he could tilt his head and suckle at Dorian’s cock like that. It wasn’t the best angle for either of them but it was enough that he wouldn’t get punished by Bull for disobeying.

Cullen started when Bull spit on his hole, dragging the saliva around with his thumb before pressing it inside, just up to the first knuckle. It made Cullen squirm and moan and Bull snorted out a laugh.

“So eager for it already… look at that greedy hole.”

Dorian saw him reach over with his other hand to grab a jar from the night stand. It wasn’t oil like what Cullen and Dorian normally used, but a thicker sort of cream, almost like a salve. He dug his fingers in to get a big dollop and then smacked it down between Cullen’s spread cheeks. Somehow it was filthier than having him dripping with oil; it was messier, and it made him look like he’d already been filled up multiple times. Bull pushed some of the cream in with two fingers and Cullen gasped wetly against Dorian’s cock.

“Gonna fuck this right into you, fill you up, and make you stand out there in front of the whole damn Inquisition with spit and salve and come dripping out of your ass. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes ser,” Cullen answered weakly.

He was loosening up easily, already so excited, and Bull was able to start pumping his fingers in and out faster. He corkscrewed them as he pushed in so hard that his fist smacked against Cullen’s ass and it made him whimper. It sounded absolutely filthy, the slick glide of Bull’s fingers and the slapping of skin against skin. He fucked him like that for what seemed like ages. Cullen was so breathless he couldn’t do more than lick weakly at the head of Dorian’s dick and just take it. He only slowed down so he could add a third finger, stretching him beautifully, but he soon resumed the same punishing speed.

“Oh yeah, look at you, your ass is just swallowing up these fingers,” Bull growled. “Bet you could take my whole hand up there, you little whore.”

Dorian could just barely make out Cullen whispering “please please please please” into his thigh and his cock jumped and started leaking at that. To imagine Cullen pinned down on the bed with Bull’s fist inside him, Maker, it was delicious. Completely unrealistic, he realized, but delicious nonetheless.

Bull’s other hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Cullen by the hair again, yanking him up so his back bowed.

“Beg for it,” he said.

“P—please—“

Bull shook him and did something with his fingers that made Cullen yelp and squirm.

“Beg!”

“Please ser please, oh please fuck me, I need it, please please please just—just use me, fill me up with your cock, oh fuck I need it!”

Dorian couldn’t help himself. He surged up off the bed and grabbed Cullen’s face with his hands, kissing him fiercely on the lips. He heard him gasp, but he licked into his mouth eagerly and shuddered when Dorian’s nipped at his bottom lip.

“You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen,” Dorian whispered intensely.

“I told you not to be so soft with him” Bull admonished, but when Dorian glanced at him over Cullen’s shoulder he was smiling.

“It’s my job to be soft with him,” Dorian said, kissing along Cullen’s jawline tenderly as he stared at Bull. “It’s your job to fuck him until he can’t walk.”

Cullen shuddered in between them and mouthed wetly at Dorian’s neck in a weak imitation of a kiss.

“That I can do,” Bull said, his voice low and dangerous. Dorian sat back on the bed and Bull removed his fingers, wiping them clean on a cloth, then he finally let go of Cullen’s hair and pushed him back down on his chest.

“Make this worth my time,” Bull said as he leaned over to grab more of the salve to put on himself. “I was promised you’d be a good, easy fuck, and so far you’ve just been whiny and pathetic. If you want to even think about coming by the end of this you better put on a damn good show. You can move your arms now.”

“Yes ser, I promise I’ll be g—“

Bull spanked him hard.

“Shut up. Get your mouth back on that cock.”

Cullen barely had time to move before Bull crowded up behind him and started pressing inside. It must have been painful, even with the preparation, because Bull was massive. He could see Cullen wincing as his body tried to push against the intrusion.

“Relax,” Dorian said, rubbing his shoulders gently, “just relax, amatus, you’re almost there…”

Bull grunted and with one last hard push he slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Cullen made a sound like he just had the wind knocked out of him but Bull didn’t give him much time to adjust.

“Aww are you gonna cry again?” he sneered, pumping his hips in slow but deep.

“N—no, ser” Cullen managed to gasp out, and then to Dorian’s surprise he pushed himself up on his elbows and arched his back down like a cat stretching, which made him press back against Bull even more. He was shaking but his face was pure ecstasy. Bull held still while Cullen fucked himself like that, slowly at first but soon picking up his pace until his hips were grinding back against him.

“That’s more like it,” Bull growled, holding him loosely at the waist and watching as his thick cock disappeared inside Cullen.

Dorian was mesmerized by the fluid motion of Cullen’s hips, the way his ass jiggled when it hit against Bull’s hip bones, the breathy gasps that were punched out of him with every thrust… and then he leaned down and started mouthing at Dorian’s taut stomach.

“Please,” he groaned, lapping at the sweat pooling in the crease of Dorian’s thigh, “please, please fuck my mouth.”

Dorian shuddered and his hand flew to grab at Cullen’s hair, not as hard as Bull but still enough to hold him in position.

“Maker, anything, anything for you,” he murmured as he started thrusting his hips in the same rhythm as Cullen was being fucked from behind. The room was filled with slick, filthy noises and broken moans as they worked him over, and the odd harsh slap as Bull spanked him. Dorian was getting close and Bull could see it when their eyes met over Cullen’s sweat-slick back.

“Do it on his face,” Bull ordered.

Dorian wasn’t one to enjoy being bossed around but that instruction he was more than happy to take. He jerked Cullen’s head back and used his other hand to bring himself off, coming in thick ropes all over his pretty face. Cullen gasped and flicked his tongue out to catch as much as he could but Dorian was sure to paint his cheeks and chin with it, too, making a mess of him.

“Hngh that’s good,” Bull moaned as Dorian squeezed the last few drops out on Cullen’s swollen lips.

“Amatus,” Dorian whispered, and shifted around so he could kiss him again, tasting himself on Cullen’s tongue. Cullen whined into his mouth as Bull dug his sharp nails into his hips and started fucking him faster, obviously turned on by what just transpired.

“Close,” he groaned, “gonna fill up this sweet little ass.”

Dorian held Cullen’s face so he could watch as Bull ground into him and came with a harsh growl. Cullen’s eyes flew open and he keened, his whole body shaking as Bull pumped into him with short, desperate strokes.

“Yeah, take it… fuck!”

He pulled out quickly, with no warning, and Cullen yelped at the sudden loss.

“Keep that hole open,” Bull commanded, and he leaned down and started licking and sucking at the swollen, abused rim. Dorian thought Cullen might pass out; he was bright red and barely making any noise except for these whimpery, shaky breaths. Bull pulled away and smacked at his thigh hard enough to leave a hand print.

“Push it out.”

Cullen bit his lip and whimpered. “I—I can’t— “

“Do it. Or I’m going to shove my fingers back inside you, tie up your needy little cock, and fuck you until you are sobbing and begging to come. And then I’ll stop and leave you hard and empty for as long as I see fit.”

“You can do this,” Dorian encouraged, stroking Cullen’s face gently. Cullen looked up at him with big, wet eyes and blinked, making his eyelashes clump together. Somehow, he looked more beautiful than he ever had before. He nodded and furrowed his brow as he squeezed Bull’s come out, shaking as it slid down his balls. Bull was there to catch it with his tongue, and he licked all the way up and sucked out everything he could before grabbing Cullen by the hips and flipping him over.

He took his jaw in one hand and forced his mouth open, then spit all the come and salve he collected into Cullen’s mouth.

It was so filthy. Dorian gasped quietly, and Bull chuckled as Cullen sputtered and some of it drooled down the side of his face.

“Swallow.”

He did, and then Bull collected the drips and the rest of Dorian’s come and made Cullen suck it off his fingers. He pushed them as deep as he could into Cullen’s throat and to his credit he didn’t gag at all, just swallowed around them and whined a little. Bull smirked and pulled them out to hold Cullen’s jaw, then leaned down until he was mere inches away from his face.

“You’re a dirty fucking whore. Say it.”

“I’m a dirty fucking whore.” His throat was raw from so much abuse but he managed to get it out without his voice breaking.

“You can touch yourself now. But you better get off fast, I’m getting bored,” Bull sneered, his hand moving from Cullen’s jaw to his throat. Cullen grasped his cock and started jerking himself off, moaning and shuddering at the contact after being neglected for so long. His moans were cut off when Bull tightened his hand and Cullen’s eyes went wide. Dorian almost interfered when he started to go a little bit too red, but then Bull released him and Cullen screamed himself hoarse as he came all over his stomach. He barely got the last drops out before Bull pushed him back down on the bed and started collecting his things.

“I’m done. Make sure he cleans this mess up,” he said as he pulled on his trousers and boots. He didn’t even spare Cullen a look as he grabbed some water from the night stand, drank it all in one gulp, and then walked out the door.

Dorian immediately shuffled over to Cullen and pulled him into his arms.

“Amatus, my sweet darling Commander, you did so well,” he cooed, stroking his hair and his back and everywhere he could reach. Cullen was completely boneless, exhausted, but he managed to blink his eyes open and smile weakly up at Dorian.

“I did?”

“You were perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Cullen smiled wider and relaxed into Dorian’s arms. They had all agreed that Bull should walk out when he was done, to give Cullen some closure on the scene, but after a few minutes of Dorian soothing him and calming him down, Bull crept back in the room. He was so quiet they didn’t notice him until he laid a gentle hand on Dorian’s shoulder.

“My darling,” Dorian whispered to Cullen, “there’s someone here who would like to join us. Is that alright with you?”

Cullen blinked sleepily and gazed up at Bull. It took him a moment, but then he managed to lift his hand up and hold it out to him. Bull smiled fondly.

“Thank you,” he said. “Let me just get some things to clean you up, alright?”

Cullen made a little noise that they both took as ‘ok’, and then snuggled back into Dorian’s arms. Bull brought over a warm bucket of water and a cloth and he gently wiped Cullen down, taking time to kiss at his skin wherever he found a bruise or a mark.

“Does it hurt anywhere, kadan?”

“Yes,” Cullen said, and Bull’s brow furrowed for a moment before Cullen laughed breathlessly, “and it’s incredible.”

“ _You’re_ incredible,” he said, shaking his head a little and sharing a smile with Dorian. “We can talk about this as much as we want later, when we’re not so exhausted. But… fuck, Cullen… that was… _fuck_.”

Cullen preened at the praise, and then made a needy little whine and tried to tug them both down to the bed. Dorian chuckled quietly.

“Are you sleepy?”

Cullen nodded.

“And… you want me to stay, too?” Bull looked slightly nervous, perhaps unsure, his eyes flitting back and forth between Cullen and Dorian.

“Very much,” Cullen answered, and Dorian nodded.

Bull relaxed a little and let Cullen direct him until he was laid out on one side of him with Dorian on the other, their arms and legs tangled, Cullen already snoring softly.

“Bull,” Dorian said quietly, not wanting to wake him, “what does kadan mean?”

Bull looked over at him, then down at Cullen, and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“It means ‘my heart’.”


End file.
